yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Attribute Spirit
の | romaji = Zokusei no Seirei | en_name = Spirit | sets = * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Soul Fusion * Chaos Impact | tcg = * Dragunity Legion Structure Deck * Onslaught of the Fire Kings Structure Deck | ocg = * Beginner's Edition 2 * Duelist Legacy Volume.3 * Structure Deck: Dragunity Drive * Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings * Tournament Pack 2007 Vol.2 * Tournament Pack 2007 Vol.3 * Tournament Pack 2008 Vol.2 * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} The Attribute Spirits are a group of monsters with "Spirit" 「精霊」 in their name; however, they are not Spirit monsters. They each belong to one of the elemental Attributes of the game: DARK, EARTH, FIRE, LIGHT, WATER, and WIND. Being Special Summon-only monsters, their conditions for being Special Summoned are that you must banish one of your monsters in your Graveyard with the same Attribute. There is another set of monsters with similar effects and conditions, but these do not include "Spirit" in their name, and some require you to remove two monsters of the proper Attribute instead of one. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, these cards were part of Lyman Banner/Amnael's Alchemy Deck, used as part of the cost for "Elemental Absorber". Members Their Japanese names share a naming pattern (Element "Spirit", Name) as follows: Effects and stats "The Rock Spirit" and "Spirit of Flames" have the same ATK and DEF and they have similar effects: * The ATK of "The Rock Spirit" increases by 300 during its opponent's Battle Phase. * The ATK of "Spirit of Flames" increases by 300 during its controller's Battle Phase. "Garuda the Wind Spirit" and "Aqua Spirit" have the same ATK and DEF and have similar effects too: * "Garuda the Wind Spirit" can change the battle position of 1 face-up opponent's Monster Card monster during the opponent's End Phase. * "Aqua Spirit" can change the battle position of 1 face-up opponent's monster during the opponent's Standby Phase. Monsters with opposite Attributes have effects with opposite purposes too: * "Garuda the Wind Spirit" has a defensive effect, while "The Rock Spirit" has an offensive effect. * "Aqua Spirit" has a defensive purpose while "Spirit of Flames" has an offensive effect. "Diana the Light Spirit" has her own unique effect, where you gain 1,000 life points but during your opponent’s end phase, similar to the aforementioned monsters "Garuda" and "Aqua". She also has the same ATK and DEF stats as "Rock" and "Flames". While "Luna the Dark Spirit" has her own unique effect, where it inflicts 500 damage to the opponent during your standby phase. She also has the same ATK and DEF stats as "Aqua" and "Garuda". Utility These monsters are good for swarming, Synchro and Xyz Material because they can be easily Special Summoned from your hand. * You can use them as Tribute Fodder for the Tribute Summon of monsters of Level 5 or higher such as Monarchs. Furthermore, these monsters make it easier to activate effects that require multiple monsters as Tribute, such as the effects of "Gilford the Lightning", "Moisture Creature", and "Beast King Barbaros". * Tribute Summoning is not the only way to get strong monsters. Since these Monsters are Special Summoned you can Normal Summon any Tuner monster to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster and get a strong monster in a single turn. They have different Attributes, so you can use them in an Element Deck or a Charmer Deck. These monsters make the activation of "Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan" easier. * "The Rock Spirit", "Gigantes", and the related "Gigastone Omega" can be used to raise the DEF of "Lost Guardian" or for their momentum-killing effects. They are also highly compatible with "Release from Stone." * You can Special Summon 2 of these (or 1 Attribute Spirit + 1 Level 4 Monster) to Xyz Summon a powerful Rank 4 Xyz Monster like "Steelswarm Roach" or "Number 39: Utopia", or Special Summon 1 Attribute Spirit and "Feedback Warrior" to Xyz Summon a Level 3 Xyz Monster like "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", "Leviair the Sea Dragon" or "Wind-Up Zenmaines". * Since “Diana the Light Spirit” is a LIGHT monster, she has great synergy with the “Lightsworn” archetype, and since the cards are all about milling from the deck, you’ll almost always be able to summon her. Being Thunder type means she can also be used in a “Thunder Dragon” Deck. Category:Series